A Matter Of Taste
by etmuse
Summary: Kurt and Blaine discover they share more than they ever thought! (Spoilers through 4x11. This will probably be Jossed in coming weeks but please don't say if I'm right - I'm unspoiled and want to stay that way!)


Blaine's elbow comes perilously close to the wall as he and Kurt stumble, leaning heavily on each other, around yet another corner in what seems an interminably long corridor leading back to their hotel room.

He is absolutely, positively, definitely not drunk. Neither is Kurt, for that matter.

A little tipsy… perhaps.

Blaine blames the champagne.

"I still can't believe he got an impression into the _ceremony_," Kurt says as the numbers on the rooms they pass finally start to get close to their own.

Blaine chuckles at the memory. "I know. I mean, I was pretty much expecting it at the reception because, well, it's Sam, but I thought for sure Kayleigh would veto it before that."

Kurt's shoulder shrugs up under Blaine's arm. "Well, she did marry _Sam_. That probably explains a lot."

There's a part of Blaine that sort of wants to defend Sam on that, but he also knows that Kurt didn't really mean it in a bad way. It's a fair point. If nothing else - she knew what she was getting into when she agreed to marry him. After all these years it was pretty clear that Sam just wouldn't be Sam without his habit of slipping impressions in everywhere.

And they _were_ pretty cool, if a little unexpected at a wedding. But then, most people would probably say they were unexpected at a student council meeting, and Blaine suddenly recalls a _lot_ of meetings being derailed entirely by a new impression. Blaine hadn't always been inclined to even complain about the lack of progress – although the coolness of the impression in question couldn't always be blamed.

"I had such a crush on him at one time," he muses aloud as they at last reach their door.

"Who, Sam?" Kurt looks across at him as he searches his pockets for his phone.

Blaine nods. "Yeah."

Kurt's eyebrows nearly hit his hairline as he digs his phone out of his inside jacket pocket. "Really? When was this?"

"Oh, years ago," Blaine rushes to reassure him. "Senior year of high school, in fact. We became pretty close friends that year. He listened to me whine, made me laugh. He could make me forget how much I was missing _you_."

"Wow," Kurt chuckles, fingers a touch uncoordinated as he fumbles for the right app to unlock the door. "I can't believe I never knew this."

Blaine shrugs. "Well, it's not like I was running around telling everyone. The only person who knew at the time was Tina, and I swore her to secrecy after she wrangled it out of me. I wasn't messing up our friendship by letting it get back to Sam."

He remembers things being quite strained enough between he, Tina and Sam for weeks after the whole Sadie Hawkins thing, trying to keep Sam from noticing anything while simultaneously hoping he wasn't hurting Tina. There's a reason he hasn't thought of that time in his life for years.

Well, several reasons, if he's being honest.

"And I certainly wouldn't have been able to tell _you_ back then," he adds as the room door finally swings open and he follows Kurt in. "Things were already awkward enough between us, and then you were dating Adam… It would have been mortifying."

Although, he recalls now, finding out about Kurt's tentative new relationship – from Rachel, no less – had more or less sounded the death knoll on his crush on Sam. Or at least put it into perspective.

"I still can't believe that in the eight years since this has never come up," Kurt says, shrugging out of his suit jacket and draping it over a chair.

"I'd almost forgotten about it myself," Blaine defends. "It was so long ago, and once we got back together it didn't really seem important." His suit jacket joins Kurt's, his cufflinks discarded soon after on top of the dresser.

Kurt's voice is a little muffled as he leans over to untie his shoes, perched on the edge of the bed. "I guess you have a point."

"I'm sure there must be long-ago crushes you've never told _me_ about, too," Blaine says, toeing off his own.

Kurt sits up, a sheepish expression on his face. "Well…"

Blaine grins. "Oh this has to be good. Who?"

"It was a long time ago, I was young and stupid, and I'd barely really met him, and I'd convinced myself he was gay and that I was in with an actual shot for the first time in my life," Kurt babbles all in one breath. "That's all it really was."

Blaine takes a step towards him, looming over Kurt just a little. "Who?"

Kurt bites his lip and his gaze flicks away. "Sam?"

A laugh burbles up from Blaine's stomach and he can't contain it. "And after all that. You…" He shakes his head, smile wide on his face, and launches himself at Kurt.

By the time he pulls back, their dress shirts are a little rumpled and they're both breathing hard. "And you had the nerve to question Kayleigh's taste," he teases, poking at a sensitive spot on Kurt's side to make him squirm.

"Oh, I never said it was bad," Kurt says, leaning up to press a warm kiss to Blaine's cheek. "But I have to say… mine's better."


End file.
